


Ties That Bind

by Golden_Asp



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awesome Facial Hair Bros, Gratuitous Smut, Having Sex, Just Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, NO IW SPOILERS, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stephen uses magic to tie his boyfriend down and rides him, That's it, and snark, bareback, that's basically it, this pairing needs more sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: One second Tony was getting ready for bed, the next he was tied to said bed with magic glowing ropes.  He really wasn't going to complain.orStephen Strange ties Tony Stark down with magic and rides him hard.





	Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> first Ironstrange fic. I came out of IW absolutely adoring this ship, so I wrote this. It's basically just sex. They deserve happiness and snark and lots of sex.
> 
> not beta-ed.
> 
> enjoy!

One moment Tony Stark was getting ready for bed, the next his wrists and ankles were bound with magic, golden orange ropes humming against his skin. The ropes tightened, pulling him back against the bed.

He laughed as the ropes pulled tight, leaving him spread eagled on his bed with nothing but a pair of Hulk boxers on.

“Really, Stephen?” he called to the ceiling. He heard the familiar sparking of a portal and the footsteps of his lover stepping through. “And here I thought magic wasn’t supposed to be used for selfish reasons.”

“I was impatient. And I’m told I’m a very selfish man from time to time,” Stephen Strange said, sitting on the edge of the bed and tracing his still gloved hands over Tony’s chest. Tony’s breath caught as Stephen’s fingers traced the scars on his chest, eyes fluttering shut.

“So am I,” Tony breathed out.

“I know,” Stephen said, tweaking one of Tony’s nipples. Tony gasped, arching slightly into his touch.

“Nice boxers,” Stephen said with a smirk, snapping the waistband against Tony’s hips.

“They were a gift,” Tony said defensively. 

“You sure you don’t wear them because you think you’re…Hulk sized?”

Tony’s laugh turned into a moan as Stephen palmed him through the boxers. 

“Hmmm, well endowed, but I’m not sure you’d stand up to the big guy,” Stephen said wryly.

Tony groaned, hips arching into Stephen’s hand. “No one is endowed like the Hulk.”

“Bad Dragon made a Hulk dildo,” Stephen said conversationally.

Tony laughed again. “Oh man, we need to buy that for Bruce.”

“Already on order,” Stephan said, pulling Tony’s boxers down. 

“You’re the be—oh fuck,” Tony moaned.

Stephen wrapped his gloved hand around Tony’s length, giving him a short twist. Tony’s hips lifted off the bed, curses and Stephen’s name tumbling out of his lips.

Stephen leaned over and pressed a quick kiss and a bite against Tony’s hip. He sat up and pulled his gloves off one finger at a time, aware of Tony’s eyes on him the entire time. His lips curled in a slight smirk, blue eyes darting up to meet Tony’s whiskey brown.

Stephen slowly pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the side. Tony cursed, hands twisting.

“Damn magic ropes and stupid magic boyfriends,” he muttered. Stephen snickered, standing up and toeing his shoes off.

“I thought you liked my magic in times like this,” Stephen said, pushing his pants down over his hips.

Tony cursed, straining against the ropes. “I want to _touch_!”

Stephen smiled. “Patience, Mr. Stark.”

“Oh, fuck off, Dr. Strange,” Tony said, eyes watching Stephen’s every move.

Stephen grinned, walking closer to the bed. He ran his fingers teasingly over Tony’s leg. Tony moaned, skin twitching and toes curling at the touch.

“Safe word,” Stephen said, getting on the bed and straddling Tony’s thigh.

“Really?” Tony whined, cock twitching.

“Really,” Stephen said.

Tony gave a put upon sigh. “Fine. Captain America.”

Stephen nodded, leaning over and pressing their lips together. Tony whimpered and leaned into the kiss as best he could, straining against the magic ropes.

“Good boy,” Stephen whispered against Tony’s mouth. Stephen pressed urgent kisses against Tony’s jaw, dragging his teeth over skin and beard. Tony whimpered and whined, pulling against his restraints as Stephan sucked a bruise onto his neck.

“I have a meeting tomorrow, Strange!”

“You love it,” Stephen said, biting down gently. Tony moaned, head flopping back against the pillows. Stephen wasn’t wrong. Tony _adored_ being marked by him. The tabloids always had a field day, wondering what lucky lady had left the marks on the billionaire’s neck. They always got it wrong.

Tony arched into Stephen’s body, their bare chests brushing.

“So impatient,” Stephen whispered, moving lower. He placed revenant kisses against the twisted scars on Tony’s chest, taking his time and tracing his tongue over the tissue. He nosed at the scar on Tony’s sternum, kissing right where the Arc Reactor used to be.

“Stephen,” Tony whispered, eyes fluttering closed. Stephen was the only one that got to see him like this, that got to touch him like this.

Stephen kissed his way down Tony’s stomach, trembling hands steadying himself on Tony’s hips. He nosed at the hair leading to Tony’s hard cock, smirking at the needy little noises that escaped Tony’s throat. He ignored Tony’s length, kissing his way down shaky thighs and laughing against flushed skin as Tony cursed him.

“Touch me already!” Tony barked.

“I am,” Stephen said innocently, running his hands over Tony’s legs.

“Bastard,” Tony said fondly.

Stephen smirked and rubbed his cheek over Tony’s cock, his goatee rubbing against the hot skin of Tony’s dick.

“Jesus Christ!” Tony yelled to ceiling.

“No, Stephen Strange. Close though.”

“Egotistical prick,” Tony muttered.

“Takes one to know one,” Stephen said, swallowing Tony down without hesitation.

Tony yelled Stephen’s name, struggling against the binds as the wet heat of Stephen’s mouth surrounded him. Stephen held Tony’s hips still, bobbing up and down his cock. He felt Tony’s head hit the back of his throat and gagged slightly, relaxing his throat and burying his nose in the hair at Tony’s base.

He started to move, pulling his head back and leaving little kitten licks over Tony’s cock. He drove his tongue into Tony’s slit, precome flooding his mouth as Tony moaned.

Stephen moved one hand and stroked Tony’s thigh, moving his hand to fondle Tony’s balls. Tony whined, trying to spread his legs wider to give Stephen better access.

Stephen licked and sucked Tony’s cock and balls, keeping one eye on Tony’s face. Tony’s cheeks were flushed, lips parted, eyes hooded. His cock twitched in Stephen’s mouth and the Sorcerer Supreme pulled back, laughing at the disappointed whine from Tony.

Stephen leaned over Tony’s body, their skin brushing as he reached for the bedside table. He grabbed their favorite lube and wiggled it in front of Tony’s face. Tony moaned, eyes glued to it.

“Please, please,” he whispered.

“Please what?” Stephen asked, unsnapping the lid and coating his fingers. They weren’t shaking too badly. He rubbed his fingers together, watching the way they glistened in the dim light of the room.

“Fuck me!” Tony cried.

Stephen tilted his head, lips twisting in a smirk.

“Hmmm, no.”

“No?” Tony cried, eyes widening in mock horror.

Stephen grinned, rubbing his fingers over Tony’s lips. Tony tried to lick at his fingers, but Stephen pulled back with a grin.

“No,” Stephen said again. He drew his hands down his chest, Tony’s eyes glued to his fingers. Tony loved Stephen’s hands, scars and shakes and all. He wasn’t going to lie to himself, he loved the feel of those scarred fingers tracing his skin and plunging inside him.

“Stephen!” Tony whined, hips jerking in desperation.

Stephen ran a finger around his own nipple, circling it with lube. Tony whined again, straining and begging with his eyes. He wanted those hands, those fingers, on him, in him.

Stephen smirked, dragging his hand down his body and leaving a trail of lube in his wake. He gave his cock one good twist and then put more lube on his fingers. Tony watched with ever widening eyes as Stephen’s hand disappeared behind his ass. Tony moaned, eyes wide.

“Stephen,” he whispered. 

Stephen threw him a smile as he slowly drew his finger around his puckered hole. Their eyes locked as Stephen pushed his finger into his ass. Tony watched as Stephen’s cock twitched.

“I wanna see, I wanna see!” Tony said desperately. His cock twitched, precome dripping onto his stomach. Stephen was straddling his thigh, balls hot and heavy against Tony’s skin. Stephen moaned, another finger sinking into his body.

Tony whined and strained, pressing his thigh up for Stephen to rut against. Stephen rolled his hips, groaning as his balls rubbed against Tony’s strong thigh.

“Stephen, please!” Tony cried.

Stephen held his other hand out to Tony’s lips, fingers tracing the lips he knew so well. Tony kissed his fingers, drawing one into his mouth and sucking lightly. Stephen’s eyes fluttered shut as Tony’s tongue wrapped around his finger, running over each scar. Stephen balanced as best he could, one hand occupied in Tony’s mouth, the other stretching his own hole as he rocked on Tony’s thigh.

“Tony,” Stephen whispered.

Tony pressed a kiss against Stephen’s palm, whining softly. 

“Enough,” Stephen groaned out, pulling his fingers out of his ass. He took his fingers from Tony’s mouth, lips twitching at Tony’s disgruntled whine. He reached for the lube and moved off Tony’s thigh, slicking Tony’s cock.

“Oh, fuck, shit, yes!” Tony groaned, hips bucking into Stephen’s hand. Stephen laughed as more curses kept falling from Tony’s mouth.

“Such a filthy mouth,” Stephen said. He pressed his knees on either side of Tony’s hips. He reached behind him, grasping Tony’s cock in his hand. Tony bucked up, cock sliding between Stephen’s cheeks.

“Patience,” Stephen moaned, fighting not to rut against Tony’s length.

“If my hands were free,” Tony muttered.

Stephen grinned. “I’m sure you’d find plenty of uses for them. Next time, perhaps.”

Tony’s eyes slipped shut as Stephen lowered himself down. Tony whined, feeling the head of his cock press against Stephen’s pucker.

“God, Stephen!” Tony cried as he breached Stephen’s body. Stephen moaned, sinking down onto Tony’s length inch by torturous inch.

“So tight, you’re so tight,” Tony blabbered. He fought not to buck up, drive his dick into Stephen all the way. His fingers curled into claws, desperate to dig into Stephen’s skin, to leave red trails as proof of their passion. 

Stephen threw his head back, moaning Tony’s name. He sank lower and lower, until Tony bottomed out inside him. They stared at each other, both panting. Stephen’s cock twitched, precome leaking from his slit.

Stephen sighed, resting his hands on Tony’s chest. He stared into Tony’s eyes and began to move, rocking slowly up Tony’s length. Tony moaned, straining against the magic pinning him to the bed.

“Stephen, fuck, let me touch you!” Tony cried.

“Not yet,” Stephen groaned, moving faster. Tony’s eyes slipped closed as he concentrated on the feel of his dick surrounded by Stephen’s tight heat. Stephen clenched around Tony, causing Tony to cry out.

Tony thrust into Stephen, and Stephen met every thrust. He cradled Tony’s face in his hands, tracing his lips gently.

Stephen started to ride Tony hard, clenching Tony’s cock with every thrust. Tony watched him avidly, mouth parted slightly as he watched Stephen’s stomach clench and his thighs tighten with every movement. Tony moaned, straining harder against the magical ropes. Sweat beaded across his brow and he whispered Stephen’s name.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Tony said, hips jerking as Stephen drove himself down harder. He leaned down and kissed Tony, biting at his lips again.

“Tony,” Stephen whispered. With a twist of his hands, the bindings disappeared. Tony let out a relieved laugh, reaching out to grab Stephen’s shoulders. He pulled the taller man down for a kiss, their tongues sliding against the other.

Free of his bonds, Tony grabbed Stephen’s hips and drove into him, the wet sounds of their skin slapping together filling the room. Stephen bit at Tony’s lips, breathy little moans escaping his mouth. Tony swallowed every sound his lover made, and Stephen returned the favor.

Their kisses grew sloppy, more just breathing into each other’s mouth than actually kissing.

“Close,” Stephen whispered, cock twitching. Tony reached for Stephen’s length, wrapping calloused fingers around Stephen’s cock. Tony stroked him in time with his thrusts, driving his thumb into Stephen’s dripping slit.

“Tony!” Stephen cried, back bowing as his orgasm rushed over him. Tony felt Stephen’s seed coat his hand and stomach. He lifted his hand and licked his fingers clean, smirking at Stephen.

Stephen rolled his eyes, feeling boneless and satiated. 

“Well?” Stephen asked, shuddering slightly as Tony rolled his hips and struck his prostate.

“There?” Tony said, smirking at the slack look on Stephen’s face.

“Yes, there!” Stephen moaned, flaccid cock giving an interested twitch as Tony angled his hips to stroke that magic spot with every thrust.

Tony clung to Stephen’s hip, reveling in the feel of his skin under his fingers. Stephen half collapsed across Tony’s chest, nipping at Tony’s neck.

“Close,” Tony whispered. “If you don’t want me to come inside you, you better get off.”

Stephen let out an annoyed huff. “Yes, I went through this whole thing to have you finish on my ass, not in it.”

“You heartless tease,” Tony said with a pout.

Stephen bit Tony’s pulse point, groaning at the feel of his cock pulsing inside him. “I happen to know you want to come in my ass, don’t you…Iron Man? Your stamina match your name?”

“Fuck, yes,” Tony moaned, thrusting hard.

Stephen tightened around Tony again. Tony clawed at Stephen’s back, cursing and praising Stephen’s name. Tony’s orgasm ran over him like a wave, fire arching along his spine as he spilled into his lover.

Stephen groaned, capturing Tony’s lips in a wet kiss. Their lips slid against each other’s in a familiar and well loved dance. He moaned into Tony’s mouth, loving the feel of being filled.

Tony’s eyes fluttered as Stephen sat back, Tony’s cock still buried in his ass. Stephen looked down at him, smiling at how utterly disheveled Tony looked. His hair stuck up in every direction, his lips were kiss swollen and bruises from Stephen’s love bites littered his neck and chest.

He was utterly breathtaking.

Stephen smiled down at him, cupping his chin and kissing him. Tony sighed into the kiss, reaching up and running his fingers through Stephen’s hair.

“Hey,” Tony said with a smile as Stephen pulled back.

“Hey,” Stephen replied, his baritone voice rolling over Tony.

They grinned at each other, sweat and come drying on their bodies.

“We’re gross,” Tony said with a laugh, dragging his fingers through the tacky come on his stomach. Stephen snorted.

“You’re gross, maybe. I’m spectacular.”

“Yeah you are.”

Stephen rolled his eyes and they both moaned as he lifted himself off Tony’s soft length. Stephen closed his eyes, feeling empty. He felt Tony’s seed slip out with his cock and clenched, trying to keep it in.

He grabbed his sling ring and created a quick portal, sticking his hand through and pulling it back a moment later with a washcloth in hand.

“Wizard boyfriends are super handy to have around,” Tony said with a grin.

Stephen snorted, gently wiping Tony clean. “You have many of those?” he asked wryly.

“Just the one,” Tony said. “You may have heard of him. Sorcerer Supreme, Master of the Mystic Arts, great facial hair. Real Strange fellow.”

Stephen tossed the washcloth aside and straddled Tony’s hips again. Tony rested his hands on Stephen’s thighs, grinning up at him shamelessly.

“I think I have heard of him once or twice,” Stephen said, touching Tony’s cheek. Tony leaned into the touch.

“If you see him, tell him he owes me lunch,” Tony said blithely. 

Stephen snorted and twisted his hands. Tony’s eyes widened as the magical ropes reappeared, tying him back to the bed.

“Stephen!”

Stephen grinned down at him, lowering his body until their lips were barely touching. Tony strained against the ropes, laughing as Stephen dragged his hands over his ribs.

“Not fair!” Tony cried, writhing under Stephen’s touch.

“FRIDAY, cancel all of Mr. Stark’s appointments for tomorrow. I’m afraid he’s going to be quite busy.”

“Of course, Doctor.”

Stephen took Tony’s cock in hand, stroking slowly and grinning wickedly.

“Going to busy, am I?” Tony asked, moaning as Stephen twisted his hand.

“Extremely,” Stephen said.

Tony tilted his head, eyes fluttering shut. He felt the magic ropes buzzing against his skin, his heart pounding in his chest, and Stephen’s warm weight on his thighs.

“Best plan I’ve heard all day,” Tony said. “FRIDAY, make sure you record this, for posterity.”

“Sure thing, boss,” FRIDAY’s dry voice came from the air.

“I think she’s judging us,” Tony whispered.

“I think you talk too much,” Stephen said.

“Shut me up, then,” Tony challenged, grinning at him.

“Gladly,” Stephen said, swallowing his words with a kiss.

FRIDAY turned her attention elsewhere. There were some things she just didn’t need to see for the six hundred and seventy second time.

Make that six hundred and seventy three.

“FRIDAY, lights,” Stephen said.

The room went dark, laughter echoing off the walls.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love! Would love to know what you think!


End file.
